


Emptiness and Ella

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness and Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Great Barrier.
> 
> We got the ending where Nicole survives when the ep was on 5 a few months back.
> 
> The title is a line from the ep.

For the first time I see it in her eyes, the defeat that she had always hidden during our previous encounters and now she’s sitting across from me having lost everything including the only one who ever truly loved her.

I should be reveling in her misery yet I can’t quite bring myself to do it, it doesn’t feel right yet I am dancing a merry jig in my head.

She gets up and I watch her walk out of the interrogation room I have a feeling that this isn’t quite over just yet but I hope that I’m wrong.


End file.
